


Transformation

by The_Exile



Category: Gynoug | Wings of Wor, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: 40fandoms 2015 - Freeform, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Mad Science, Mild Horror, Short, bootleg toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Orrpus, Thomas and friends reach the next stage in train evolution - a transforming, combining robot! Inspired by the Transforming Tomas bootleg toy. In the same canon as my Thomas/Gynoug crossover 'Locomotive Breath'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

Orrpus felt a swell of pride in his heart as he looked upon his finest creation yet. He could actually tell his heart was swellwing with pride because it was disembodied and flew around his ravaged half-machine form trailing blood everywhere like a critically injured pet parrot. Some of his friends were a little disturbed by his appearance but it was actually quite practical, as he could graft himself to any machine in his demonic facttory at will, he felt more comfortable in a form he had created himself and, most importantly, he didn't look as bad as Perfidy did.

His latest creation, however, was truly beautiful. He had worked on trains before. Locomotive Breath - he hadn't been very imaginative at naming things when he was younger - had been one of his, and now it had grown into a being with enough power and strength of will to hold its own position in the ranks of Iccus' demon hordes. This train, or rather, trains, had been brought in from the mortal realm. Unlike most mortal trains, these were sentient, and had always been destined for greater things than the mere dumb machines they had been elevated from by some arcane force. 

He switched them on. They whined into motion with no problems, then regarded their creator with glowing red lights for eyes.

"How do you feel?" Orrpus rasped in his grating voie like tortured metal.

"Absolutely fine! Never better!" reported the three merged machines in unison, "This new sensation feels a bit weird though."

"You'll get used to it. And now you are stronger, and nobody can ever pry you away from your friends again."

"I don't think we fit on the tracks any more."

Orrpus twisted his face into a grin, "Well, who wants to follow a predestined life?"


End file.
